Twisted Sister
Plot The Powerpuff Girls come back from a long day of crime fighting, but then the Professor tells them to do chores, despite the fact that they are very tired. So, to help them do crime fighting, they chose to create another Powerpuff Girl. They sneak into The Professor's lab, and they try to create a new Powerpuff Girl. Unfortunately, they do not have the right ingredients so they use artificial sweetener instead of sugar, dirt and twigs instead of spices and they put in what they think is nice such as; *Crayons, books, lizards, flowers, computers, footballs, stuffed animals, calculators, a mackerel, more flowers, a compass, boxing gloves, a ribbon, art, bandaids, a smiley face, a globe and a knuckle sandwich (Buttercup punches the mixture). Finally they add the accidental dose of Chemical X. The mixture explodes like the mixture in the opening sequence and it creates a hideously oversized girl. The girls introduce themselves and try to think of a name since the girl can't speak very well. Buttercup named her Braces at first, but Blossom disagrees with her idea. Eventually, Bubbles finally comes up with Bunny. The girls tell Bunny what she has to do and they send her off to fight crime while they try and relax. However, Bunny misunderstands what she needs to do when being told to throw away criminals (anyone who has a gun) and ends up throwing the police officers in jail and letting the criminals run free. The girls see her on the news and when they find her, they tell her that she has been bad and is not cut out to be a Powerpuff Girl. Upset, Bunny flies away. Straight away, the girls are surrounded by all the criminals and they are beaten up by them. Up on a ledge out at sea, Bunny hears their cries and flies to the rescue, attacking all of the criminals and shouting that she has done good. But just then, her body starts to wobble and white light streaks out of her. Due to her instability, she explodes, leaving behind a part of her dress. The Powerpuff Girls mourn their loss, knowing that Bunny was good and on this one occasion, they were the ones that were bad. The Powerpuff Girls wish they were not so mean to Bunny, as they did call her bad. Bunny was very kind for even after the girls calling her bad, she still saved them, and ended passing away. "And so, for the first and final time, the day is saved thanks to Powerpuff Bunny", at which point the emotional Narrator can't continue and asks to go to commercial. Quotes :[The Girls are in the lab about to make a fourth Powerpuff Girl with a pot and a book entitled ''How I Did It]'' :Blossom: Now, let's see. The first thing we need is sugar. :Bubbles: I'll get it. (takes off) :Blossom: And spice. :Buttercup: I'm on it. :Blossom: Next you need - :returns with sweet powder :Bubbles: I couldn't find any sugar, but I did find artificial sweetener. :Blossom: That's okay. Next you need. :returns with dirt, twigs and leaves :Buttercup: I didn't know where to get spices, so I got dirt and twigs and stuff. :Blossom: Well, that's kind of like spices. Put it in. Now, next you need everything nice! :Girls: Oh, boy! :Girls take off and put various items in the pot :Bubbles: Crayons are nice. :Blossom: Books are nice. :Buttercup: Lizards are nice. :Bubbles: I like flowers. :Blossom: Computers are good. :Buttercup: A football. :Bubbles: Stuffed animals. :Blossom: A calculator. :Buttercup: A mackarel. :Bubbles: More flowers. :Blossom: A compass. :Buttercup: Boxing gloves. :Bubbles: Ribbons. :Blossom: Art. :Buttercup: Band-aids. :Bubbles: A smiley face. :Blossom: A globe. :Buttercup: A knuckle sandwich. :Blossom: (looks back into the book) Okay. The final and most important step is to accidentally add Chemical X to the concoction. :Girls look up with shocked expressions on their faces and streak away, then Blossom returns with a beacon of Chemical X :Blossom: (play-acting) Oh, look at what I found, girls. Chemical X. :Bubbles: (play-acting) Be careful with that Chemical X. :Buttercup: (play-acting) Yes, Blossom. Whatever you do, do not drop that Chemical X. :Blossom: (play-acting) Don't worry. I wo - ("accidentally" drops the Chemical X in the pot) Whoops. I accidentally dropped the Chemical X and it fell into the concoction. :Girls: (play-acting) Oh, no. :seconds, the Girls look eagerly into their concoction that bubbles and explodes sending them into the wall, and they awake to find their creation not quite so perfect